Turbine engines are used as the primary power source for many types of aircraft. The engines are also auxiliary power sources that drive air compressors, hydraulic pumps, and industrial gas turbine (IGT) power generation. Further, the power from turbine engines is used for stationary power supplies such as backup electrical generators for hospitals and the like.
Most turbine engines generally follow the same basic power generation procedure. Compressed air generated by axial and/or radial compressors is mixed with fuel and burned, and the expanding hot combustion gases are directed against stationary turbine vanes in the engine. The vanes turn the high velocity gas flow partially sideways to impinge on the turbine blades mounted on a rotatable turbine disk. The force of the impinging gas causes the turbine disk to spin at high speed. Jet propulsion engines use the power created by the rotating turbine disk to draw more air into the engine, and the high velocity combustion gas is passed out of the gas turbine aft end to create forward thrust. Other engines use this power to turn one or more propellers, fans, electrical generators, or other devices.
Engineers have progressively pushed turbine engines to extreme operating conditions in an attempt to increase the efficiency and performance of the turbine engines. Extreme operating conditions generate high temperatures and thus high heat conditions, and high pressure conditions that are known to place increased demands on engine components, manufacturing and technologies. As a result, these engine components need to be cooled during operation to increase the life of the components.
A vortex spoiler traditionally delivers at least a portion of the cooling necessary to reduce the heat generated by these extreme operating conditions. Traditionally, the vortex spoiler is positioned between an impellor and a hub of the turbine engine and serves to deliver a secondary cooling air flow to downstream components. The vortex spoiler is typically machined using an end mill process and includes a straight, radially configured profile defined by a plurality of blade defined passages. However, a traditional vortex spoiler having a radially configured profile produces a rather large pressure loss at an exit of a duct that leads to the turbine components being cooled. This large pressure loss results in a decrease in the delivery of air flow to the components downstream. In addition to this large air pressure loss, undesirable tangential stresses can be created.
It should thus be appreciated from the above that it would be desirable to provide a vortex spoiler that is configured to deliver cooling air at an exit leading to the turbine components without a resulting significant pressure loss. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.